


Dreaming Of Niall

by jackson_nicole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams are always fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Of Niall

It was a long day of ice skating, and I was 99.9% sure I had blisters that covered my feet. I skated to the exit and carefully walked back to my bag. I sat down and began to change into my normal shoes, covering the blades on my skates and tucking them neatly into my bag.

“You were really great out there.” A heavily, Irish accented voice said, next to me. I froze. I knew that voice. I had obsessed over that voice. And I knew  _ **exactly**_  who that voice belonged to. I turned slowly, and saw Niall James Horan. In the flesh. Next to me. Smiling. With his perfect blue eyes and his perfect teeth… “You alright?”

“Uh…”  Was all I was able to muster at the time. Niall chuckled. I shivered at the sound, a goofy grin spreading across my face. We looked at each other for a second longer and we both laughed, looking away. I looked back at him. “Um…Thanks.”

“No problem.” He said. I smiled and went back to changing. “Would you maybe want to grab a coffee with me?”

I looked at him, my face completely changed. So had Niall’s. Mine was one of shock, his of confusion. I quickly realized what I must look like and looked down, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

“Sorry. Sorry. Just…Um…I…I mean…Niall Horan just asked me out…” I giggled, glancing up at him. When I glanced up, some of my hair fell in front of my face. Niall chuckled.

“It’s alright…” He said. He reached forward and pushed my hair out of my face. His hand brushed my cheek and I immediately blushed and looked away. Niall chuckled. “Why are you blushing?”

I looked up at him. “Cause…I never thought I’d get to meet you…Let alone have you ask me out…” I said. Niall smirked and leaned in closer. My breath quickened and my heart started pounding. Our lips were inches away and…

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

I groaned and whimpered, slowly opening my eyes. I turned and glared at my alarm clock, slamming my fist down to make it shut the hell up.

“Why do you hate me?…” I asked it. I sat up and sighed, looking around my room. It was plastered with One Direction posters, mostly Niall. I sighed and got out of bed. “One day…I’ll at least get to meet him…”

~*~*~*~

 


End file.
